Vivendo pelo mar
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Sumário : A rotina de uma família que vive em função do mar . Yomo / fem. Kaneki e Touka / Hinami .


**Sumário : A rotina de uma família que vive em função do mar . Yomo / fem. Kaneki e Touka / Hinami .**

 **Universo : Tokyo Ghoul humano ua .**

 **Avisos : Universo alternativo onde os ghouls são humanos , fem. Kaneki , shoujo-ai , Kaneki e Touka são irmãs , crackships .**

 **Classificação : K+ / G .**

 **Nota inicial : Fem. Kaneki se chama Kenya Kaneki . Ela tem cabelo curto e preto como sua versão masculina . Só é bem baixinha com 1, 53 m . Kaneki não casou no papel com o Yomo . O motivo era que ela não queria mudar o nome .**

 **Idades :**

 **Kaneki : 19 ;**

 **Yomo : 25 ;**

 **Touka : 17 ;**

 **Hinami : 15**

Narrador .

" Pequena Kaneki estava na rocha á beira mar . Usando um vestido de alças na cor brança e um chapéu de palha bem largo . Havia uma bolsa e um par de chinelos ao seu lado . Seus únicos adornos eram uma aliança fina na sua mão esquerda e um colar de conchas do mar .

Kaneki cantarolava enquanto seus pés brincavam com a água gelada . Uma brise suave soprava por detrás dela . A jovem mulher estava apenas matando o tempo . Era segunda . O trabalho está fechado . Ela estava só . Kaneki amava o mar . A vista era tão bela .

Kaneki estava pensativa . Tão pensativa que não ouviu Hina-chan se aproximar .

"One-chan , vamos para casa . Está na hora do almoço . Vamos logo , senão Touka -chan vai ficar brava . "

As duas moças voltaram para casa . Moravam 4 pessoas na casa . Kaneki , seu esposo Yomo ( que era chamado de Ren por ela ) , sua irmã adotiva Touka e Hinami . Esta última era a namorada da Touka .

A residência era no alto de umas pedras . A casa não era muito grande . Sala , cozinha , área de serviço , um banheiro e dois quartos . As roupas eram estendidas no lado de fora . Pelos cômodos , havia muitos enfeites feitos com conchas . Todos feitos por Hinami . A mais nova era uma artesã e fabricava bijuterias .

Kaneki e seus familiares trabalhavam em um restaurante de frutos do mar . Esse pertencia aos pais da Kenya e lhe fora deixado em herança . Ren era o cozinheiro. Kaneki e Touka se revezavam como gerentes e garçonetes . Havia mais 3 funcionários que trabalhavam como garçons : Koma , Nishiki e Irimi .

O restaurante funcionava quase todos os dias . Exceto segundas , porque o movimento era fraco . Era um estabelecimento movimentado . O que ganhavam dava para sobreviver de forma simples , mas sem passar necessidade .

Voltando a casa ...

Já era hora do almoço .

O cheiro de peixe frito inundava a casa .

Touka caprichara .

Sentadas a mesa , as jovens comiam com alegria . A mesa dava para quatro pessoas . Hinami e Touka estavam sentadas de um lado . Kaneki estava no outro com uma cadeira vazia . Yomo estava fora . Ele fora a uma praia mais distante onde havia muita conchinha . Ele prometera um bom estoque a Hinami quando ele voltasse .

"Kaneko , onde você foi ? "

" Sentar nas pedras e olhar o mar , uai !"

"Você faz isso sempre . " retrucou Touka .

" O mar é bonito , nee-chan . Você devia fazer o mesmo que eu faço mais vezes . "

" Eu faria se a Hina-chan fosse comigo . Mas , ela está sempre tão ocupada fazendo e vendendo bijuterias . "

"Amorzinho , não diga isso . Eu posso arrumar um tempo para sairmos juntas . " falou Hinami .

"Não se preocupe , Hina-chan . Iremos sempre que você puder , ok ? " disse Touka .

"Tudo bem , amorzinho . " disse Hina-chan abraçando a namorada .

Olhando as duas naquele momento fofo , Kaneki sentiu uma ponta de inveja . Ela queria que o esposo estivesse aqui no momento . Mas , ele levantou tão cedo , que ela ainda dormia quando ele saiu .

...

Era de tarde . Hinami foi para praia vender bijuterias . Touka foi ao mercado comprar alguns coisas . Kaneki estava no quarto lendo um livro . Lá pelas 2 da tarde , o esposo chegou .

Kenya foi até ele .

Ele estava suado e bem cansado . Havia andado por muito .

"Amor , não vou te abraçar e beijar . Estou muito suado . Você pegaria um muda de roupa e toalhas para mim ? "

"Sim , querido . "

Depois do banho .

Kaneki e Yomo estavam no quarto deles . Deitados de lado na cama , frente a frente .

" Como foi seu dia , querida ? "

"Eu fui na praia de manhã . E estava lendo depois do almoço ."

"Bom . Eu coletei muitas conchas pela manhã . E depois , fui comprar lula . Estou pensando em colocar um suflé de lula no cardápio essa semana . "

"Que bom ! Acho que os clientes vão adorar . "

"Tomara , meu amor . "

"Mudando de assunto , Ren , será que você quer sair comigo hoje ? "

"Para onde ? "

"Não sei . Você escolhe . "

" Tudo bem . Só me deixa descansar um pouco . "

" Ok , meu amor . "

Kaneki deixou o esposo se aninhar no braços dela . Ele estava cansado . Mas , um pequeno descanso lhe faria bem .

...

Quando Touka voltou , a casa estava silenciosa . Ela viu que Kaneko e o marido estavam descansando .

Ela foi guardar as compras .

Já se aproximava do pôr-do-sol . Hina-chan voltaria em breve .

...

Depois que o sol se pôs .

...

Hinami já voltara para casa . Para uma segunda a tarde , até que ela vendeu razoavelmente .

Ela decidira que queria ter uma noite de filmes com a namorada .

...

Quando Yomo e Kenya saíram , Hinami e Touka estavam aninhadas no sofá vendo filme .

...

Kenya e o esposo foram para a sorveteria .

Eles pediram um milkshake bem grande para tomarem juntos .

E depois foram passear no calçadão da praia .

...

Era verão . A cidade estava movimentada . Muita gente estranha pelas ruas .

...

Kaneki estava distraída , andando alegremente .

De repente , o marido a puxou .

"Ren , o que foi ? "

"Tem uns caras estranhos te olhando desde que a gente saiu da sorveteria . Anda junto , meu amor . "

"Você não está exagerando , amor ? Olhar não tira pedaço . "

"Não gosto de ninguém colocando o olho grande em você . "

"Renji Yomo , para de ser tão ciumento ! Olhar não tira pedaço , amor . "

"Vamos para casa , amor . Por favor . "

"Está bom . Mais não seja ciumento , querido . "

"Tá bom . "

...

Mais tarde ...

Hinami e Touka já estavam dormindo .

Kenya já havia deitado . O marido já estava ferrado no sono . Pelo menos , ele se desculpara do comportamento mais rude mais cedo .

Ren não era rude demais . Ele era sério . O problema é que ele se sentia incomodado quando alguém ficava olhando demais para a esposa . Ele tinha sido muito só antes dela . Ele realmente tinha medo de perdê-la .

Tirando essa situação , ele não tinha outros tipos de cíume com ela . Kenya podia se vestir como quisesse , podia passear só que ele não se incomodava .

Kaneki o amava . Ela o amava muito . Ela também era uma pessoa de poucos amigos . Ele a compreendia . Ele respeitou a vontade dela de não querer filhos . Quando ela disse "não " , ele aceitou . Sempre trabalhavam juntos .

Kaneki amava a vida que tinha . Um emprego decente , uma casa , muitos livros , uma família divertida . Ela amava a comida e a zoação da irmã , suas aventuras com a Hina-chan , o sorriso dos fregueses satisfeitos , o carinho do marido . Ela teve a vida que queria . E agradecia por sua história ser feliz e não uma tragédia da Sen Takatsuki . "


End file.
